Three Mistakes Too Many
by Chipettegirl4life
Summary: The Chipettes have always wanted children. But accidentally getting impregnanted by the same red clad chipmunk was not part of the plan. AxB, SxJ, TxE minor for plot JxA, ExA.
1. The First Signs

Brittany stumbled out of bed. An ache settled in her stomach like she had been kicked. Rushing into the bathroom, she barely had the time to crouch down in front of the toilet bowl before she vomited. Her eyes watered, her throat felt like it had been set on fire, but at least her stomach felt a little less angry with her. She couldn't recall eating anything that seemed peculiar or suspicious, so she figured she must have caught some sort of stomach bug. Heaving out a pained groan, the Chipette stretched out her arm and pulled down the lever, flushing away the evidence that this had ever happened.

She got back up onto her feet, and walked toward the skin, glancing up into the mirror. Her hair was left down instead of in her signature ponytail, and it looked like it had been combed by the wind one too many times. Her fur was ruffled from sleep, and her eyes were heavy with exhaustion. She snatched up her hot pink toothbrush into her hand and used to wash away the foul taste from her mouth.

It was a few minutes later that she made it to the very last steps of the stairs. Loquacious voices sounded from around the corner, and she knew she must have slept in if the rest of her family was already awake. Peering around the sharp corner, she found that her suspicions were confirmed.

Jeanette was already finished with her breakfast, and she ate no faster than a tortoise. Her hands were rubbing over her belly, which was becoming more prominent each day. Her hair was up in the messy ponytail she adored, and clothed herself with a stripped shirt and a mauve skirt.

Eleanor was still putting cheese and whipped cream onto her toaster waffles, whilst Alvin, Simon and Dave all gawked at her with repulsed grimaces. Theodore on the other hand appeared intrigued.

"I-is that good?" The youngest chipmunk asked tentatively. Eleanor turned her head to face him, and from what Brittany could see, her lips turned up into a small and adoring smile.

"I think so." The honey haired female replied, cutting off a slice of the smothered, soaking waffle. It had canned cheese, whipped cream and syrup absolutely poured onto it with no hesitation or remorse. Theodore became less hopeful. Even the food addict seemed to find this disturbing. He slowly took the bite, and immediately spat it back up.

"Gross!" He practically sobbed, running to the kitchen to find himself something to drink.

Finally appearing from her hiding place from around the corner, she hopped onto the empty seat where her food lay. It was cold, and beside it was some of the usual morning coffee. However, the scent of it brought a sharp tug to her stomach. _Not again_.

She covered her mouth, biting her tongue to stifle her moan.

"Britt?" Alvin spoke up first, adjusting the baseball cap that was on top of his head. "Are you um…okay?"

Brittany shook her head profusely. "No!" She pointed at the cup of coffee as if it had caused her physical pain, and scooted back to the outskirts of her seat. "Take it away, please!"

With a curious tilt to his head, Alvin hesitated before he drew the coffee back. His hazel eyes were swimming with nothing more than sweet concern for the pink clad chipette, whom of which still had yet to get dressed or put on her makeup, or even do her hair.

"Are you ill?" Dave pressed a hand to her forehead. "You don't seem hot."

Brittany raised her hands in assurance. "I'm alright. That coffee just smelled like a kick to the gut."

"No, it just smells like coffee." Alvin retorted.

"I always thought coffee smelled like ice cream!" Theodore piped up, and everyone turned to stare at the youngest. "What?"

"On a less crazy side of things," Alvin sipped at the coffee himself. "I'm off to football practice. I'll see you all later!" And with one last sip to the Carmel colored liquid, he jumped off the seat and headed straight out the door, with his football back clasped tightly in his hand. Brittany certainly didn't watch him with longing eyes.

* * *

"Mphm!" Jeanette cried out, as she attempted to change into her violet skirt. She and Simon apparently had a date and she wanted to look stunning, but she couldn't fit into any of her skirts. The mauve one was too snug, the navy one wouldn't even slip on, and it seemed like this one wouldn't budge past her slightly larger belly. "It's no use," She finally panted, a sullen look held in the purple tint of her eyes. "I have nothing to wear that even fits me!" A wall of tears built up in her eyes, and her lip began to tremble. Eleanor frowned, spring green eyes fading to an emerald, when she perked up again.

"Maybe you can try on some of _our_ clothes?"

"What do you mean 'our'?" Brittany turned to look at the youngest of her sisters. "Jeanette is thin as a twig, not that I'm not, she just has the thinnest build. She wouldn't possibly fit into my skirts, made for someone with wider hips." Eleanor jutted out her lower lip pleadingly, already bringing out some of Brittany's various clothing choices. She took out a frilly pastel pink dress into her hands, with a white now tied around the waist. She held it up to her darker furred sister, and it almost looked like it could fit, belly and all.

Tossing it to the middle sister, Jeanette caught it in her hands and pulled it on over her head. It fit. The outline of her her belly was still to be seen, but it was still small enough to the point where it fit inside of limitations of the gorgeous dress. Brittany sighed, heading over to smooth it out.

"Am I fat?" The words sliced through the silence in the air like a knife.

"What?"

"Am. I. Fat?"

"Jeanette," The eldest took her younger sister's shoulders gently into her own hands. "You are beautiful. One of the prettiest girls I know, in fact I envy you for your beautiful eyes and lovely smile. Sure you've…gained some weight here in the middle," She lightly touched the round belly. Her speech trailed off a bit when she felt the skin was…firm, rather than squishy and soft. Her eyes slowly trailed up to meet Jeanette's, whom was biting down onto her lip with a nervous glint in her eye.

"What is it?"

Quickly shaking her head, she drew back her hands. "It's nothing." She assured, flashing her a small smile. "Now let's get you ready for your date!"

* * *

Simon was tapping his foot, glancing up at the clock on the wall. Jeanette was almost five minutes late. Even though that was only three hundred extra seconds, each one seemed to pile up onto his shoulder, only adding to the queasiness settled in his lower abdomen. She was usually so punctual.

Every possibility ran through his head. She stood him up, she found someone better, her sisters and her decided to do something else, she fell ill-she died, even. His eyes grew to the size of saucers when that last thought slipped into his mind. He had to get upstairs, make sure his precio-

"Simon?" The soft voice cut into his thoughts and shattered them all. There a beautiful gem came waltzing down the staircase. Her eyes reflected the light, making them twinkle like a sapphire. Her fur had been fluffed and groomed. Her dark brown hair was down and cascaded down her shoulders in subtle curls. Her eyes were bare, no glasses to cover them. Instead there she was, wearing contacts, he would naturally assume. The dress was beautiful and the soft colors stood out in contrast to her dark fur, and only added to his light confusion. While it was beautiful, he could tell that it wasn't hers. He didn't question it, only smiled.

"You look…stunning. I love your eyes." Simon took one of her hands into his own. Jeanette felt blood travel up into her cheeks, as she turned her head bashfully.

"Thank you." She breathed. "You look so handsome in your tux."

"Thanks," Simon grinned. "Now how about that date?"

* * *

Eleanor was rushing into the bathroom again_, _making Theodore pause their game of Mario Kart again. To say that it wasn't mildly frustrating would be a lie. Every five minutes her bladder appeared to reach capacity. It must have shrunk over night, she didn't pee this much yesterday when they played Mario 3D World. Clenching his hands tightly around the controller, he took a slow intake of breath to calm himself down. No use in getting angry.

"What are you doing in there?" He groaned.

"Just going to the bathroom. What else does someone do in here?" The golden haired Chipette huffed in frustration.

"Are you okay?" Theodore quizzed. "You've been peeing an awful lot."

"I am _fine_, Theo." Eleanor once again came hopping back from the bathroom, hands smelling like strawberries and eyes shining like the sun was hidden behind them. "Maybe I should stop drinking the mango smoothies, but they are so good! And the nachos with the extra cheese…"

"Extra cheese? You told them to put the chips back and just give you the cheese."

Eleanor waved him off easily with her hand. "Just start our game already, I'm totally going to kick your butt!"


	2. Jeanette's Tail

_Jeanette was like candy. Sugary sweet and could never do you wrong. She and Simon were waiting until marriage to even really kiss. They had decided that mutually a long time ago that they wanted to make those moments special and count, something they could savor and reflect back upon as the best moments of their lives. Something that was worth waiting for. _

_There was one night, however, when she had given into the sweet temptation and desire. And Simon hadn't been the one on the other end. _

_It had been a warm and sunny day, and the sun was slowly creeping by to dip past the horizon and into its dark bed of clouds to spend the night. The moon and stars were vastly becoming prominent in the sky, though they were still faint in the sky. Jeanette was just leaving the tutor table-where she helped students and stayed an extra hour to help Ted, who was still struggling with the fact that letters had become apart of math-when she heard the call. _

_"Hey Jeanette." She held in a sigh at the sound of the voice. It was rough and raspy from the consumption of one too many cigarettes, especially for someone as young as Georgette, who was supposed to graduate, if she hadn't skipped so many days of school last year. "We were headin' out to a party. Wanted to see if you would join us, since Brittany and Eleanor blew us off." _

_"Thanks for the offer, but um…n-no thanks." Jeanette flashed them the most polite smile she could muster, which was nothing more than a small tight lipped smile, before she turned to leave. _

_"I told you she wouldn't," The other girl, who was wearing something far too revealing to be PG and school appropriate hissed out in a hushed whisper. The chipette's had to twitch back to catch. "She's too much of a goody-goody. She never does _anything_ wrong. _

_Jeanette had to pause a moment to reflect on this statement. Never did anything wrong? Now how was that right? Of course she had always known she wasn't a wild party animal, and the idea of underage drinking and possibly illegal activities itself made her shudder. It was repulsive and stupid, with no point to it whatsoever. How was such a lifestyle fun? It wasn't responsible in the slightest. _

_She shook her head again. A goody-goody? Her? No. She was responsible, smart, and making the right decisions with her life. Doing these types of things only presented problems. Premature reproduction, smoking (which elicited in lung cancer more often than not), and other various things she dare not mention. _

_Still, the thought of being seen as a goody-goody by her peers bothered her. Her sister was popular, Eleanor wasn't doing too shabby in the friend department either. Just Simon and herself struggled to make friends or fit in the with "cool" crowd. It had never bothered her until now. _

_The dark haired chipette turned around to see the older females turning on their (very high) heels. "Wait! I'll go with you. I guess testing this out once won't hurt." She blurted. She couldn't believe the words that were coming from her mouth. The two other females paused, sharing Cheshire Cat like grins. _

_"Great!" _

_If Jeanette had known what they had planned on doing to her, she may not have so easily agreed. An hour later she was dressed in a black crop top (more like bra), with a long black skirt with wide slits on the sides. She wore black heels as well, which she had to walk very cautiously not to trip in. She wasn't steady on her own feet, not alone high heels. She regretted the decision made, and she regretted letting their words toy with her mind. But she would hate to seem like a chicken for backing out now. _

_They had outlined her eyes with dark, thick lines of eyeliner and darkened her eyelashes with mascara, and she has lipgloss smothered onto her lips. Her hair was had purple dyed tips (it was temporary dye, but she still fretted over it nonetheless), and it was fluffed up. She looked almost like a rocker chick. They had even taken her glasses away and replaced them with contacts. They had burned her eyes and made them water at first, but as she had gotten used to them, she began to relax more. _

_Outside the door to the party she could already hear music. So when Georgette and her friend (whom Jeanette had found was named Alison), opened the door, she was greeted with a sight she wasn't used to seeing. A party. There were teenagers dancing, grinding, drinking and laughing. Some had cigarettes lit whilst others just enjoyed the Dj's tunes. If these were the types of parties Brittany and Alvin attended on the weekends rather than the small "get together's" they insisted they were, she had a lot to inform Dave on, even if it meant ratting out herself. If you can't do the time, don't do the crime, as they say. _

_She headed in awkwardly, swerving and swaying unsteadily on her nine inch heels. Alison brushed her dirty blonde locks away from her eyes, and handed Jeanette a beer can. She watched as her eyes became wide like saucers, and a laugh fell past her lipstick smeared mouth. "What?" Alison goaded. "Never had a drink before? You really _are_ a goody two shoes!" With shaky fingers, Jeanette took the drink. And another. And maybe a few shoots. And maybe a glass of vodka, and other fruity drinks she had no idea what the name of was. And maybe she ended up getting a lot more fuzzy headed then she intended. _

_She ended up on the dance floor. Her shoes were somewhere across the room (she flung them off when she got a blister), and she was giggling as she swayed and sloppily moved her feet to the beat of the music. Georgette stood beside her, red hair flying everywhere as she shook her head. _

_"Whew! Who knew you could be so much fun?" The older girl slurred with a laugh. Jeanette just laughed again. _

_"Jean?" A familiar voice made her perk up. _

_"Alvin!" She cried out in reply. She went to walk over, but she almost fell flat on her face. That is, until Alvin grabbed her hips to stop the fall before it even happened. _

_"Whoa there girlie." The red clad chipmunk flashed her a lopsided smile. "What're you doing here?"_

_"Having a blast at this par-tay!" Jeanette squeaked out. "Wanna dance with meh?" _

_"I'm not so sure if that's a good idea…" He was obviously more sober than her, but with her wide pleading eyes and lower lip poking out, how could he say no? They danced, had a few shots together, and one thing lead to another that night. _

_So when Jeanette woke up without her clothes and alone in an unfamiliar bed in a strange hotel, she decided never to speak of it again and went on with her life._

* * *

The date was going well. Simon and Jeanette had chosen to go to somewhere rather fancy. A new place that had opened down the street to the movie theater. It's food was poignant and so greatly made that even the hard to impress Simon Seville had a hard time keeping himself from gorging it all down like Theodore at a buffet.

Jeanette had ordered some pasta, whilst Simon had gotten French Onion Soup. The two ate in silence, though it was a comfortable one, as they basked in a mutual understanding of one another. Finally after a few more minutes of the thick silence, Simon piped up.

"So…is that dress Brittany's?" He finally ventured to ask. The dress was such a soft dusty pink he figured there was no one else's it could have been. Jeanette's clothes were usually a shade of purple or blue, and they so often stuck to their signature colors, as that was their favorite colors, and usually the most fitting on them.

Jeanette seemed to pause again, before she gave a tentative nod. "Yes." She picked at some of the bread Simon had given her. It had come with his soup, but he hadn't been in the mood for it, so she had gladly accepted it. She was starving with no satisfaction, so more food was an utter delight for her. "I hope you do-don't mind…I gue-guess I need new clothes. I was going to wear that mauve colored skirt you got me, with the matching top, bu-but…" Simon raised a hand to silence her.

"No need to explain," said Simon. "I've just been growing a tad concerned over your…" How did one word this nicely, without sounding accusing? The last thing he wanted was to hurt her feelings, but he knew that it was very probable. "Growing belly," He finally settled on those words, glancing up briefly to see what his girlfriend seemed to think. Her eyes were downcast, lightly moving to touch the bump. "You _have_ been eating more."

Jeanette nodded slowly. "I-I understand." All seemed calm then, and Simon released a sigh of relief at the understanding of his rightly placed concern. But he had put his guard down much too soon. "You think I-I-I'm fat-fat!" She sniffled, her eyes shimmering with a fresh river of tears. "I can't believe my own bo-boyfriend thinks I'm fat and points it out lik-like that!"

"No! No. I merely worded it wrong. I don't see you as fat, do not fret over such superficial things! I just noticed how you're only getting bigger in your belly, you puke a lot, you eat more…you have slight mood swings that are abnormal for someone as quiet as you. I still think you're beautiful and I think your belly is cute. You have just always been so thin…it's just quite sudden. I was thinking maybe we should see a doctor, you may have a hormonal imbalance. It would explain the changes in mood as well…" Jeanette gawked at Simon's words. The tears kept running down her face and dampening her freshly groomed fur. She brushed some of her loose strands of hair behind her eyes, and then let her eyebrows push together and mold into one.

"A hormonal imbalance, huh?! That's just _great_, Simon! What do you think you ar-are? A doctor? You are no doctor. If you think I am fat, be a man and say it! Don't bat around the bush." Jeanette suddenly snapped. Her eyes were set ablaze with anger. Without so much as another word, she searched her hand purse and slapped down some money on the table, and stuck her nose up into the air snootily. She marched down the restaurant and straight out, where she waited for Simon to get into the car and take her home.

When he finally did, she didn't look at him. She sat slumped in her seat the entire ride, with her arms crossed over her chest. She had never been so angry with him in her life, and Simon had never looked so blue as he did just then.

* * *

All was quiet within the Seville household. Eleanor and Theodore had finished two rounds of Mario Kart, in which Theodore had ended up winning the first time, and Eleanor the second. Though when the golden haired female grew weary, she laid down on the couch to rest, and had ended up falling asleep. She was completely dead to the word, not even the most abrupt of sounds or movements could wake her. Her mouth was parted, and a small trickling of drool slipped out from her parted lips. Brittany was disgusted, though Theodore seemed to find it endearing.

Alvin returned home a few minutes ago. Brittany didn't pretend to notice, and instead, kept her nose pushed inside of the Celebrity gossip magazine. She was on the cover, apparently revealing her "secret" celebrity crushes on Ross Lynch and Harry Styles. Most of that stuff was made up. If there was one thing you had to learn about the music industry, it was that everything you said was either for publicity, or to make yourself look better to appeal to fans and potential fans. Going around and poking at other celebrities, like (ahem) Amanda Bynes usually made you the outcast of a close knit community of fame where everyone either knew each other or knew of each other, and usually talked or saw each other at least one.

"Why are you even interested in this junk?" Alvin's grating voice sliced through the silence like a knife. Brittany's eyes, steel blue like a cloudy morning on a cold winter's day, gave his such an icy stare that Alvin felt the winter's breeze (although it had been very warm here in Southern California).

"Go away, Alvin." She waved her hands at him. "Shoo fly, don't bother me."

"Real mature Britt," Alvin tutted.

"I'm serious! I'm trying to enjoy this "junk", so if you could kindly leave me be to do so, I would really appreciate it!" Brittany tried so hard not to let him grind her gears, but he always managed to automatically get under her skin, especially as of late. Everything annoyed her. A pin could drop, one of the quietest sounds, and if she heard it, even faintly, she feared she would snap. It was as if the butter had been spread thin on the bread.

Alvin was to say more, when the door opened, and Jeanette stalked in, her hands curled in tight fists and tail twitching in utter furry.

"I can't believe you Simon!" She waved her hands wildly in the air. "I can't believe it!" Simon looked somber and grey, and Brittany almost wanted to cuddle him close to her chest.

"What's wrong?" Theodore's soft voice spoke up, a genuine look of concern etched into his soft, cuddly features.

"Stay out of it!" Jeanette fired at him. Brittany was in a state of shock, never having witness her sister fuming so much before. In fact, she was possibly one of the hardest to anger people she had ever met, much unlike herself, who she would readily admit had a hothead. Sometimes, only sometimes, most especially pertaining to Alvin.

Theodore cowered back into the arm of the couch, and he immediately glanced down. He seemed to have read the message loud and clear that his help was _far_ from wanted here.

"What's going on?" Eleanor mumbled, groggy eyes turning to face the other five. "Why is everyone"- she cut her words off to express a yawn-"yelling?" Jeanette just huffed and turned on her heels, marching up the steps. They knew she was gone when they heard a door slam, which inevitably made Theodore flinch.

"What was that all about?" Alvin cast a curious glance to his brother. Simon's cerulean eyes never turned up to face Alvin, but instead, he simply began his slow ascend up the stairs.

Brittany and Alvin shared a look. Something was not right here-something had gone terribly wrong. But what could it have possibly been?


End file.
